


Grim (A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction)

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: gotta get something in this tag aside from the weaboo tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Freddy Fazbear's doesn't sound like a bad idea until you find out about the Bite of 1987. Charlotte Grimm is signed up for the night shift, 'but only for five nights'. Expect the unexpected, as she meets each one of them individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dinner party held at the large mansion of the Grimm family. Charles Grimm was the head representative of a chain line of child conveniences, which he would address to the rest of the family as ‘computer business’. All of the money going into this banquet and mansion was thanks to his working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He was a tall man; slicked back hair and a fancy blue suit that his name on it, which he also wore to work behind the scenes. Today, however, he had invited his granddaughter, Charlotte, as a guest to his dinner.

“You should learn to get out more often and meet people!”

He would say. She was in her later teens, seeking a job (Charles had already offered her the night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s, which she had denied) and a life, if that counted as any importance. She had black hair that was straightened down to her elbow, and was usually seen wearing a blue tank top with ripped shorts and shoes that looked as if they would explode if she took another step. Her full name was Charlotte Ruth Grimm.

“Please, pops. It’s just gonna be filled with weirdos.”

She scowled every time. Today was different. When she walked in, there were tables set up spilling with food, and people surrounded the place. It looked fine, until she spotted the eerie similarities to… were they cosplaying? She could have sworn she saw Chuck E. Cheese. There were people swarming the hall, and a girl maybe her age came up to her and her grandfather.

“Heyyy! Char, is this Charlotte?”

She sang, smiling broadly at the both of them. She was wearing tattered leggings with a long yellow dress and orange boots. Her hair was blonde in a bob, and she wore bright magenta lip stick. It made her smile look scarier than it was supposed to…

“Ah, yes! Charlotte, this is Roxy, although she prefers to be called Chica, if you would.”

Chica… she’d never been to Freddy Fazbear’s before, but the name sounded like one of those animatronics. Chica grinned, and shook Charlotte’s gloved hand. Her grandfather made her wear them in case anyone saw her black painted nails. What was so weird about black fingernails? Charlotte muttered a greeting, and tried to fit in by trying to sound chipper like this one chick. No pun intended.

“C’mon! Some of my friends are here; ya gotta meet them!”

Chica said enthusiastically, before dragging the girl along to two men. They seemed to be her age as well, but one was more fancily dressed than the other. One dude had purple hair; yeah, purple. He had a really sparkly purple top that looked like it came from the 1980’s eerily enough. He had a white top underneath, along with a red bowtie and black pants. His shoes looked as if he stole them from Michael Jackson.

“This is Freddy, and that’s Bonnie.”

She pointed to each of them as they were introduced. Freddy was the well-dressed one, and Bonnie was the wannabe pop star. Freddy turned his head over to face the two of them, and gave a bow to Charlotte; taking off his top hat in the process.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Charlotte.”

Maybe he was a little too fancy for her liking, but Bonnie was more ‘free’ about his introduction, and gave her the peace sign followed by a smile and a wink. His wink seemed to send a little flash due to the strong lights reflecting off all the sparkles on his jacket. His eyes were purple too… were they contacts?

“Sweet! Now you’ve met the whole crew! Me, Chica, then Bonnie, then Freddy!”

For some reason, Charlotte couldn’t help but think she was bluffing. It wasn’t the norm to have a group of just three friends as far as she observed. She didn’t say anything, however. If there was another one, they would have told her. Maybe they wanted to keep him hidden.  
Bonnie brought back a platter of drinks, offering them up for the three of them, as they took one respectively. It looked to be some sort of punch… hopefully it wouldn’t taste like sink water. Charlotte already went through that experience one too many times. They all gave a toast to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, which was odd in itself. That place was crazy, as far as she was concerned. Flooding with kids… she’d probably kill herself if she had to deal with those goblins all day.

“So, I’m hearin’ ‘round that you’re lookin’ for a job? Freddy Fazbear’s might be a good place.”

Bonnie began. Freddy turned over to look at him with what looked like a look of terror, but cleared his throat awkwardly and turned back to Charlotte. They were all staring at her with vigor, it felt like. Chica looked like she would jump so high she’d be able to reach the ceiling if she accepted, and Bonnie was smiling deviously. He’d been doing that previously, but in this situation… it just felt weird. Freddy had a look in his eyes that didn’t give her the warm and fuzzies, but she spoke up anyway.

“Hmm… I’ll look into it. Night shift, right? We’ll see.”

Chica jumped up just as she had expected and gave Charlotte a bigger hug than necessary; Freddy already looked embarrassed. Bonnie laughed, and had to pull Chica off before Charlotte suffocated. Night shifts were probably her worst nightmare; she couldn’t imagine herself having to stay at a child’s dream world and work. They were so enthusiastic upon getting a response about working at Freddy’s (ironically not belonging to the Freddy she just met, she prayed). Did they know what happened there in, like, 1987?

“It’s good, It’s good. Lots of positive feedback and stuff.”

Bonnie continued. Freddy nudged him hard, and soon walked away. The purple haired pop star looked back at his friend and sighed. Chica looked kind of gloom herself, before popping back up when Charles came by.

“Enjoying yourself, Charlotte?”

He said. Of course, she nodded, and he smiled.

“I signed you up for the night shift at Freddy’s! Just five nights, I promise! Hohoho!”

Her face went pale. Did she hear him right? Chica, however, squealed happily and hugged Charlotte once again, getting a strangled laugh.

“Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh!!! That’s awesome! Five nights? I better go tell the gang!”

Bonnie gave a thumbs up and an approving grin, and for a split second, when Chica made eye contact with her the same time he did, a cryptic flash of bloodied, mattered down psychopaths appeared before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH BLOOD. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, FOR IT GETS VERY GRAPHIC

This was it. The first night here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. More like Freddy Fazbear’s mental asylum; it was horrifying at night. Her grandfather explained to her all she needed to know, with Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy around. Freddy kept messing around with his tie anxiously, and Bonnie had his hands on his hips like he was some sort of superstar. Charlotte was given a badge by Charles, and the three of them clapped.  
“Congrats, girly! Welcome to the job! We’ll be hangin’ around, so if you see one of us on the cam, feel free to say hi!”  
Chica chirped. Charlotte gave a nervous smile, and Freddy chimed in by bowing down.

“I will come in to check in on you at six. I tell you ahead of time, in case you are frightened. It can get quite dark without windows.”

She nodded at him, and Bonnie patted her on the shoulder, saying she’ll be fine. It was already eleven o’clock, so when Charles finally left after directing her to the night watch room and explained to her about the power and the cameras, it was just Charlotte now with Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy on the stage. They looked to be sleeping peacefully on the floor, as far as Charlotte was concerned. She checked on the cameras a few times and let out a sigh of relief, before the ringing phone startled her. The call started without anyone picking it up.

“H-Hello? I’m the worker here from… l-last week. Of course, I… I er… had to move, yeah! Move… just a few words of advice, there’s a fourth one there. Aside from Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, they got a fourth. T-They uh… probably didn’t mention him, huh? Well, he’s a bit… deranged, from the rest of them. He… believes he’s a pirate, and… it’s kinda scary; he found me one night, and… Hooked onto my arm with that hook of his- haha, Captain Hook- and there it went. Blood. Everywhere. …This probably isn’t making things better, or maybe you don’t believe me, but I’m not mad! No no no! No no no no no!!! No!!!”

The man sobbed for the rest of the call, until it was hung up when the power cut out. Charlotte shuddered, and hid under the desk parallel from the phone. Both doors were open, and she was afraid to look out. Maybe just this once…

!!!!!!!

Bonnie jumped out in front of her, clutching onto her neck and pulling her up forcefully. She thrashed about in his grip as she struggled for breath, but he only made his grip harder.

“How do you like it here so far? Isn’t it nice~?”

Charlotte grabbed onto his wrists and attempted to pull them away, which only made him laugh as he watched her face turn purple.

“Purple… my favorite color! Is it yours, too?”

With a harsh squeeze, he threw her to the ground, hitting her head forcefully against the desk, before he disappeared. Charlotte coughed as the air passed through her lungs. What was that? What was that?? She was mortified. Bonnie… he was so nice at the party! He just tried to kill her! Maybe she should use those doors. She only had so much power, though… time went by fast, and it was already two in the morning with only so much available power left.

It hurt to breathe, and her vision was blurry. Her head throbbed from hitting the table, and she looked limp as she cowered underneath the desk. Checking on the cameras, she noticed Chica was gone. Freddy was still asleep, thank god. He did say he’d check on her at six. Maybe he’d be the sane one and tell her father about how bad Bonnie hurt her. She had high hopes on that, and she crossed her fingers Freddy would be her savior.

Looking out into all the other views of the cameras, she came across the kitchen to see Chica digging through the fridge. So she was only getting a midnight snack… phew. So she thought. Chica turned to the camera and threw a knife at it from the drawer next to her. The camera blacked out. Charlotte gulped. Chica was so nice, too…! She was so talkative and funny and… now she’s throwing knives at cameras! She knew she was stuck in a nightmare now. How to get out… that was the tricky part.

As she explored the other rooms, she noticed Bonnie was loitering around in what looked like a dressing room; admiring all the bloodstained outfits. There was one set of outfits she didn’t recognize, however, and it looked to be pirate’s apparel from what she could make out from the poor quality security cameras. They only looked tattered, though; not a lot of blood, just rips, tears, patches… that must have belonged to the mystery member.

Exploring further, she noticed a portion of the building she was never told about before: Pirate’s Cove. There was a purple curtain with stars with a sign in front of it reading ‘Sorry! Out of order!’ Was it really out of order? That was a relief… ‘out of order’ just sounded weird, though. These were people… you can’t be ‘out of order’ unless you’re dead. Is he dead, and they just wrote out of order out of their own brutality? Things were starting to head for the worst.

Looking back up from the camera base, Chica came from the other door, yanking Charlotte up from her arm and grinding her cowboy boot heel into her open toed feet. Snaps, pops, blood… all at once. Charlotte screamed in pain, and Chica only laughed.

“Looks like you got a visit from the ol’ Bonnie, huh? Your racket woke me up, you cunt!”

Chica was grinding the heel of her boot in the deep opened wound; listening to the snaps of the bones and the smearing of the muscles against the material. Charlotte continued to scream and yell out, before the girl who she thought to be her friend gagged her with a bandana. Looking down, she noticed Chica was wearing some sort of bib that read ‘Let’s Eat!’ in what looked like bubble letters. She now had tattered red shorts with what looked like feathers, and a button down orange top.

The scent of blood began to waver throughout the room, and Charlotte was more weary and light headed than before. This was not getting any better. What kind of insane grandfather could she have? ‘A place for children’ they said. ‘It would be fun’ they said. Chica took out a sharp knife from her pocket and bent down to set a plate beneath Charlotte’s foot that didn’t look much like a foot anymore. She then began to chop off her toes one by one, listening to the screams and gasps from the source, and watching the blood pour out of the opening holes. Chica then went for the obliterated foot and began serving herself with a pair of tongs parts of the muscle that she removed with the knife. Charlotte couldn’t begin explaining the sharp pains that rushed through her entire body like an indie 500 on crack.

“Thanks again, girly~!”

Chica sang, before Charlotte dropped to the floor; keeping no eye contact on her foot. She couldn’t feel it, and her sight was getting so terrible, she thought she would give in to the sounds of Death calling her name. She had to be hallucinating now. She could hear a voice saying her name, and it sounded vaguely like Freddy.

“Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…”

She checked on the camera to see Freddy gone. The cameras immediately took her to the camera directed at Pirates Cove to show that the curtain was wide open, and the sign was turned around to read ‘It’s me’. Charlotte began trembling dangerously, with the pain already present in her foot and now her forehead, along with the musky scent of blood, she thought it would be a clear opening for anyone to come and find her now.

Searching through the cameras, she spotted Freddy just… standing there facing the camera. He was a long distance away, but he gave a friendly wave. Maybe he was the sane one… she waved back, knowing he wouldn’t see her, but right as she did, he walked a bit closer, looking curiously into the camera. It was five in the morning; an hour before Freddy said he would check on her. She gave a sympathetic smile back, as she waved back at him, and he did too. He looked concerned, however.

Back in reality, Charlotte could hear someone running. Checking in on the camera, it looked to be… a pirate. Oh no. She shut the door, only to hear dangerous sounding knocks. They were loud and echoed; it was as if they were pleading for her to open the door. Then they stopped. Pirates Cove’s curtains were closed once again. She then opened the door, and that’s when Freddy showed up.

“Dearest Charlotte… what have we here?”

He said peering in. Charlotte shut the lid to the laptop with all the camera footage on it and cried. He looked quite astonished, and turned on the light. It was as if the whole power thing was a joke; the whole facility glimmered with light. She watched as he bent down to examine her completely obliterated foot, and took a lick of his finger when he pulled away. This was the first time she saw it, and at that moment, everything faded to black, and she saw Freddy walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up in the hospital, with Freddy next to her. At first, her eyes widened, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had an apologetic look in his eyes… he wasn’t one of the killers; he could save her! He bowed his head down and sighed, and Charlotte merely lied back, closing her eyes but keeping herself awake. She could feel something wrapped around her right foot, but there was no foot to be wrapped; it was just a little stub. It felt weird moving it around, but not as much as it hurt. She gasped and stiffened, and Freddy looked up.

“Do not stress yourself. You are… severely injured. I dearly apologize for Chica and Bonnie’s behavior… I do not understand why they would attack someone like you, but… they’ve been that way for as long as I can remember.”

His voice was dreadful with sorrow, and he looked at the whiteboard on the wall beside her, which read who her nurse was, and her condition: ‘Amputated foot; minor concussion’. Freddy cringed upon reading that. He knew other workers who had gotten worse, yet… from a different individual. These two were only the beginning.

“F…Freddy…”

Charlotte stuttered, bringing out her tremoring hand towards him. He took it gently into his hands, and looked at her; awaiting a question.

“Who’s… the fourth…? He hurt somebody… he hurt… a man…”

It was ironic of her to be asking that, and Freddy merely grinned. Mike… he was fragile; easily frightened, yet prepared. He stayed for the entire five nights, and only left with one scar; a missing arm, whereas some people never even made it out. It was amazing Charlotte wasn’t the next on the death list.

“He’s… well, he’s a story, I’ll say. Deranged, as I described it. His name’s Foxy, but you shouldn’t worry about him. He won’t come out.”

Charlotte was frozen- a now common action for her now that she had suffered that concussion. When she was frozen, that only meant she didn’t know what to say or do. It was as if she was staring off into space.

“But… he did. He started banging on the door… I heard him… I saw him and the sign… it said ‘It’s me’. I heard… I heard you… calling out my name.”

It was Freddy’s turn to be silenced. Could that man still be…?

“You’re hallucinating. I wasn’t calling your name, but… it could be possible Foxy might have wanted to chime in. He’s one to do that with a new crew member.”

He gave a gentle chuckle before rubbing a thumb over her hand. Charles came in shortly after in a hurry, giving Freddy a nod and a rushed ‘thank you’ before sitting down beside him to see his granddaughter.

“Charlotte! I came here straight away when I heard what happened… what happened?”

Freddy looked a bit frightened; possibly about how Charlotte was going to respond. Either she was going to lie, or she was going to spill out everything, and Freddy, along with his friends, would be put out for sure.

“Someone… came in… they strangled me, threw me to the ground… one even ate my foot.”

Charles gasped, and stood up to go to the edge of the bed. Lifting up the covers a tad, she had not been lying; there was only one foot under the covers; the other was replaced by bandages.

“It was a miracle she lived, Charles.”

Freddy spoke up sympathetically. Charles nodded, and went back to sit down next to him.

“I feel terrible, Charlotte… I know it’ll be hard to forgive me.”

She was expecting something across the lines of ‘you don’t have to work at Freddy Fazbear’s for the other four nights’, but that never came. Was he insane? Freddy… he was all Charlotte had now that was sane, aside from the fact that he did lick off blood from her foot when he came to check on her. Charlotte, however, was silent to her grandfather, and he bent down to give her a kiss and afterwards put a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Feel better, sweetheart. I have to go now; urgent business stuff!”

Away he went. It felt… lonely for some reason, though… that’s right; her parents still hadn’t dropped by. Under her breath, she murmured ‘mama… papa…’, but Freddy was too deep in thought to hear. His top hat was on the side table, and when he stood up to leave, he took it with him and propped it back on his head.

“I’ll be seeing you, Charlotte.”

Left behind where his hat was, was a check. It was written out to her for one hundred and twenty five dollars; a five dollar tip. Left on it was a note that read: ‘Good job! Can’t wait to see you next week!’ Just who was her grandfather? What was he working for? He was… trying to kill her in the most painful way possible. How… why? Why was he so cruel? Why did her parents trust her with him? Where were they now? Why weren’t they here with her? It was just Freddy and her psychopathic grandfather, claimed to be the greatest man alive. What a man he turned out to be…

A nurse came in to check in on her foot, which was healing wonderfully, she commented. Removing the bandages, all that was left was indeed a stub. How was she ever going to walk? Would she need a wheelchair? Asking the nurse this very question, her answer was that yes, she was going to need a wheelchair, but when working, she would have to use crutches, and she could not sit down without a chair. How was she going to hide herself from those monsters she called friends? At one point, they were as chipper as… as her real friends. Where had they gone?

“Where is… my family? Where are… my friends….?”

Charlotte began to shudder, and the nurse had to calm her down; she was in too risky of a state to be crying so suddenly. The nurse calmly explained that her parents had died in their sleep, and her friends were hung outside their window; bleeding from their necks. The security cameras only picked up a male and a female doing the work, but no identification had been made as to who they were, aside from the fact that…

The male had purple hair, and the girl had a bib that read ‘Let’s Eat!’

They were crumbling her life piece by savoring piece. The nurse bowed her head and said she pays her dearest respects, but Charlotte didn’t feel that was necessary; it did nothing for her but make her mourn more. All she had now was Freddy. No one else was sane enough to take care of her. She couldn’t live with Freddy; she would be in risk of her life, and she couldn’t live with her grandfather. Or could she? She didn’t think about it, and merely waited for her grandfather to make the offer. He had a big place.

“Mom… Dad… I miss you… come back… why did you have to go…? What have I done wrong…? Is it because I disappointed you? I’m sorry… I’m sorry…! I wish… I could have been better… better for the both of you. I don’t want this… I don’t like this… I want to go… go home… stay there… forever… and never leave. … Not even the ones I hold dear can… can take care of me… the way you did. Forgive me… for everything I said to hurt you… I… I’m such a terrible daughter…”

Charlotte’s cheeks were streaming with tears, and she cowered underneath the covers as she sobbed for hours. She missed them… she misses them all. Why did they have to go? It was all because of those five nights at Freddy’s…

She was sure the place was named after the Freddy she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXPLICIT WITH NOT ONLY BLOOD, BUT HINTS OF NSFW. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, FOR IT GOES INTO VERY DEEP DETAIL.

It was the second night. The blood was dried up on the ground, as if nobody had bothered to clean it up. Did they want it there? Charlotte expected anything. With her crutches next to her, she sat in a chair sitting up against the desk she would sit under. She looked in the cameras to see everyone sleeping soundly. No phone call… no news was good news, especially since the phone call the first night. She looked through the camera on Pirates Cove, and muttered his name.

“Foxy… hmm.”

The curtains rustled, and she switched the camera immediately to a different angle. It was of the dining hall, and Chica was already there, waving cheerily at the camera. Charlotte trembled, and went to check on the ‘main stage’. Freddy was still asleep, as was Bonnie. Hmm… Bonnie was the first one to attack. Was the second night easier? She exhaled deeply. Taking another search through the cameras, she saw that Chica had moved to the bathroom hall, still waving at the camera happily. Moving away from the camera screen, she looked up to see Bonnie.

“Surprise~!!”

He teased, shoving the chair forward. She landed on the floor harshly, but the laptop was miraculously alright. Bonnie took her by the collar of her shirt and stared into her eyes.

“Why are you still here? How are you still alive, hmm?”

Charlotte thrashed around as she did before, and managed to kick him in the shin with her foot. He let go of her abruptly, and she made an ugly collision with the chair. She cowered back into the corner, feeling her stub of a foot throb. He snarled before disappearing once again; this time, she could prove that Bonnie had some sort of means of teleportation. Maybe that was his ability? The others must have one, then. That was a frightening thought.

As she began thinking about Foxy, she looked back at Pirates Cove to see the covers half way open. She couldn’t seem him; where was he? Chica was now right outside the door, and Bonnie was in the dining hall. Freddy… was gone. It was far too early. Only two o’clock! This wasn’t good… was he crazy too? She hid under the desk now that she was on the floor, and clicked the door to the right shut so Chica couldn’t come in. Watching through the camera, Charlotte watched as Chica waited for the door to open impatiently, before storming off back in the direction of the kitchen.

In attempts to become more familiar with the security, she managed to stumble upon a room that was labeled ‘AUDIO ONLY’. Did that mean she had to listen if someone was in there? That couldn’t be too hard, could it? Upon further search, Freddy was in no other room; could he possibly be in the room with only audio? Clicking it and listening close, she heard deep laughter. That had to be Freddy. Charlotte felt herself begin to cry. She trusted him… only to find out he was crazy, too.

Looking away from the computer screen, she propped the chair back up by dragging it around and standing it in front of the other desk in front of her, a.k.a where the phone was. Back to the security job. Bonnie was in the dressing room and Chica was in the dining hall. Pirates Cove was still partially open, and the audio room… was silent. Freddy was nowhere to be found, and Charlotte began to hyperventilate.

Pulling away from her laptop, something covered her mouth and pulled her out of her hiding spot. She began to scream, but the hand muffled it, and someone began to hush her gently. She was propped up on the chair, and the hand still covered her mouth tightly. She began kicking, only to have her legs tied down, as were her arms behind the chair.

“Hush, Charlotte…”

That was Freddy’s voice. She recognized that sweet tone in his voice… why…? She shut her eyes tightly, as trickles of tears escaped daringly from her eyes. Freddy came out from behind her and licked underneath one of her eyes; soaking up her tears.

“No use for tears, Charlotte…”

The way he let her name roll off his tongue… it was as if he was praising her. She opened her eyes to see Freddy a little too close to her. She opened her mouth to speak.

“What are you doing?!”

Freddy placed his hands around her waist and brought himself to her ear to whisper a simple phrase.

“Oh, Charlotte… you think I can’t go out of my comfort zone once and a while?”

It must have been rare of him to do this; she couldn’t imagine someone so fancy and elegant to kill someone. Luckily he wouldn’t hurt her too bad… hopefully. He kept himself between the crook of Charlotte’s ear and her right shoulder, as he brought a hand up to her face and stroked down the side of her face with the back of his hand, chuckling lightly. Her face flushed awkwardly, as his other hand trailed up from her waist.

“F-Freddy… stop… you’re…”

There came a sharp pain in her stomach. It was if claws had dug into her; and indeed they had. She looked down to barely see blood seep through her skin every time she inhaled. Freddy let his fingers bathe in the crimson fluid, and only chuckled.

“You’re so delicate… Do you know who else was?”

Charlotte gulped as she could hear the lust in his voice. Blood… for lust? It didn’t make any sense to her, but then again, she would expect anything from these beasts.

“Your grandmother. When she was young… she worked here. No more older than you, that’s when Charles got married. In secret, that is…~ His parents didn’t approve of it… I took care of that problem by ridding her myself. It was fun, you know… having her stomach squirm in my hands…~”

He dug his claws in further, and more blood spilled out, but this time, there were these slushing and squishing noises. Her stomach felt queasy, but Freddy made a devilish smile. Charlotte could feel her heart pound through her chest; this couldn’t be happening… but it was all too real. Freddy was lustful for human flesh; how grotesque.

“Maybe I’ll get more fun with you than with Ruth… that was her name. Ruth Nelson. Hmmm…~”

Charlotte’s knees buckled when Freddy twisted his nails inside her. She coughed, but out came blood. It dribbled down her lips as he carefully pulled out a string of muscle. Her head began to pound, and Freddy did nothing but chuckle as he rubbed his hands around the soft tissue, before putting it back; smoothing it out. Not only did it hurt, but it had a strange tingle…

“Freddy…?”

Charlotte muttered. Freddy pulled back to look at her. Her face looked tired and weak, and her chin was coated with her blood. Her bottom lip was painted a delicate red, and he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling back, he now had her blood smeared over him, which he only took as delight.

“You’ve been wonderful, Charlotte.”

Before he even turned to leave, a figure barged into the room, letting out an angry roar. Freddy’s face went pale and his eyes widened. Charlotte turned her head to see that it was a man with a pirate’s costume. It looked almost identical to that of Captain Hook’s, just like Mike, the man on that phone call, had described him as. One of his legs was completely robotic, or was it just metal? He had a hook for one hand, and an eye patch over one eye. His hair was red and long, at least to his elbows, and his only visible eye was a menacing shade of red. He held his hook up, facing Freddy.

“Yer a mighty dirty man, Freddy. Leave th’ lass alone. She doe’nt need yer dirty business.”

Freddy took a few slow steps back, and made a run for it. Charlotte, however, was in awe. That was… Foxy. Did he just save her? What was going on? Why did Freddy run in fear? Maybe it was like one of those movies where he realizes what he did was wrong. Foxy approached her slowly, going down on one knee to examine her gash.

“Arr… that’s a mighty big scar yeh got there. Yeh think yer gon’ be alright keepin’ watch with ‘hat?”

He had a heavy pirate accent, and in his eye held a glint of concern. She nodded slowly, wiping the remaining blood off with her arm.

“I…I think so. Only an hour left, right?”

“Aye. This ‘ere yer second night? Yer a brave little girl, now, ain’tcha?”

Foxy ruffled his hand through her hair, and she giggled, trying not to induce any more pain in her stomach.

“I-I’m trying.”

The pirate sat on the desk beside her, and looked around.

“I ain’t ever been in ‘ere m’self. ‘S… pretty small, don’tcha think? Claustrophobic?”

Charlotte shook her head.

“I think it’s fine, but that’s just me…”

He was… so sweet. Why had everyone thought badly of him? Was it because he was different? He was different in such a wonderful way… why had they kept him away? She didn’t want to bring it up… maybe there was more to him that meets the eye.

“Mmm… Chica ‘nd Bonnie givin’ yeh problems?”

He spoke up, looking down at her stub of a foot. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; he looked as if he were pondering… but about what? Instead, she nodded.

“On the first night, my foot was practically her dinner. Bonnie… he, uh, threw me down on the ground. I got, uh… a concussion. While I wasn’t watching… they got out, and they… they…”

Foxy turned to look at her. Her voice was cracking as she spoke. He looked at her in sympathy, and leaned a bit closer.

“S’alright, laddy. Y’don’t gotta tell me.”

Charlotte wiped a few tears from her eyes and shivered as she exhaled.

“They’re all gone now… my mom, my dad… everything. It’s just me and my grandfather… even he might be crazy.”

She continued. Foxy huffed, folding one knee over the other.

“I ne’er met my mom an’ pop either. I dunno if… they’re out there, but… Charles. I know ‘im. Didn’t like ‘im that much, but tolerated ‘im. That is, until his wife worked ‘ere. That’s when we all knew Freddy w’s crazy. Horrible man, Charles is, though… puttin’ yeh in ‘ere. I can’t say all that musta happened after h’s wife w’s murdered.”

Charlotte went silent, before leaning her head down on his knee. He glanced down immediately as she did so, and notice her breath hollow out. The clock struck six, and Freddy came back in, seeing that Charlotte was unconscious leaning against Foxy.

“Get out. Now, Foxy.”

He glowered, before coming in and taking her limp body into his arms with ease. Foxy got off of the table and growled back at him.

“Look w’os talkin’. Maybe yeh should learn yer manners b’fore puttin’ matters into yer own hands. Yeh can’t even keep Chica ‘nd Bonnie under c’ntrol. Th’ least y’can do is learn s’me common courtesy, ya bear.”

Freddy stepped back, obviously offended.

“You animal.”

Freddy left the room, and Foxy remained standing there, before walking back to Pirates Cove.


	5. Chapter 5

Another visit to the same hospital room. There were small bouquets of flowers on the table, and Freddy was making a small packet of oatmeal for her in a portable microwave. The scent of the cinnamon food woke her up, and she looked to see Freddy placing the steaming bowl down on a table extending from the side, but in a different light. He had tried to kill her, or something… she couldn’t look at him the same. She stared at him coldly when he looked into her eyes, and didn’t even bother to say ‘thank you’ until he looked away.

“Charlotte… about last night… I apologize. That… doesn’t normally happen.”

Charlotte didn’t respond, and instead picked up a small spoonful of oatmeal and blew on it, before inserting it into her mouth and letting it sit there until swallowing it. Freddy sat down and looked to the ground. He felt really bad about it, it seemed like. True, she wasn’t expecting him to do that at all, but… maybe everyone there was crazy, and they were all waiting for her to snap.

“I… feel awful… for staining my hands and lips with your innocent blood. I… I’m sorry…”

He glanced around the corner, and she looked over at him for a brief moment, before looking back to her oatmeal. There was a silence between them until Charlotte put down her spoon and spoke up.

“It’s, um… you’re… hmm… it’s not okay, and I don’t know if I can forgive you for… ripping out my muscles, but…”

Freddy looked up as she spoke. Her voice was growing quieter; that wasn’t a good sign. The doctors did have her on anesthesia recently, so maybe it was the effect of that. They had to stitch up the gashes made from the claws, and patch up a few tissues as well. Her left side around her abdomen was completely paralyzed, and they weren’t sure if she could even walk.

“I understand… thank you.”

He finished. She smiled, and turned around to see the flowers cluttering behind her. It looked like she was getting married in the hospital bed to a bowl of oatmeal; thinking that made her grin. It smelled good, compared to the antiseptic scent hospitals usually have. Her room smelled like flowers and cinnamon; it reminded her of home. Who had brought all these flowers, anyway?

“Freddy? Do you know who brought all the flowers?”

She spoke up. He turned to look at her, then back down.

“I did… as well as Foxy upon request. He wanted me to bring you dandelions, but I insisted on roses.”

Dandelions… Charlotte grinned. Did Foxy know they were weeds? Then again, maybe not… he had the mind of a sailor, it seemed. He wouldn’t know much about tulips and daffodils. Freddy handed her a bundle of dandelions from his pocket and placed them next to her bowl of oatmeal. They were tied together with a string that snapped when she picked it up. Both of them snickered, and Charlotte placed them in a small glass of water she had.

“They’re beautiful…”

She whispered to them. Maybe Foxy would hear… probably not. Freddy stood up and said his goodbyes before a nurse came in to check on her, on cue like last time. They moved the covers over a bit and looked at the stitched area on her stomach. It seemed to be healing well, just as her foot did. They smiled, and left with a nod. The person who came in after that… was someone she wouldn’t have expected. It was Foxy.

“Arr, me hearty!”

He greeted, sitting down where Freddy was. She smiled and said her greeting in return, and watched as he glanced over at the dandelions, smiling.

“Yeh like me flowers? Picked them just fer ya.”

Charlotte nodded.

“We used to have a lot in my yard back at home, and I would play in them… for a time, before my dad pulled them out.”

She explained. Foxy made a ‘hmm’ sound, indicating that he understood. He looked up at all the flowers and cackled.

“Land ho! Look at all yer flowers! Thar be th’ loot!”

She laughed and pulled out a rose from the stack, making sure not to prick herself with it. It was a delicate shade of red, given to her by Freddy. The other flowers were from her grandfather and random business people she didn’t even know. She stroked the silky petals as she glared down at Foxy’s hook.

“What happened to your hand?”

She blurted out. Foxy’s attention was back on her, as he held a somewhat astonished expression. She was immediately regretting her decision.

“Mmm… If I remember… I w’s in a fight w’th a mighty good sword fight’r. Lost me hand an’ me leg. Well… yea, me leg. Me eye, too. V’ry gruesome, mmhm.”

Charlotte nodded. So that’s what he had gotten himself into. He lost a hand, an eye, and a leg in the process… She couldn’t help but think that sword fighter was Freddy, but she had no evidence to back it up. It was just a theory she couldn’t help but develop on. Foxy stood up and looked at the place where the nurse had left the blanket up. Her stitches were in full view, and her cheeks lit up when he looked at them.

“Yeh got yer own patches! Arr! Yer a strong girl, me hearty.”

Her cheeks grew brighter, and she stuttered a murmured ‘thank you’. Foxy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and walked back to the chair.  
“Well, s’good yer healin’, Charlotte.”

The way he said her name sounded funny to her in a cute way, but he pronounced it the same as everyone else; his pirate accent made it sound silly. She giggled, which got Foxy to smile, and a silence grew between them for a brief moment as she ate the rest of her oatmeal.  
“Three more nights left… yeh think y’can do it?”

He began. She turned to face him, and let out a shaky sigh.

“I think… I hope I can.”

For another night did she stay…


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE AT ONE POINT. READ AT OWN RISK.

 

The third night… it was already here. This time, Charlotte wasn’t even allowed to sit, and with the condition of her foot, and the fact that she couldn’t hide, it brought more fear on her than she could have imagined. She completely disregarded the fact that Chica and Bonnie were her friends at one point, and felt that Freddy and Foxy were the only two she could rely on. Early on did Chica catch her.

“Helloooooo~! Hi! Are you enjoying yourself yet?”

She chimed, poking her head in through the doorway. Charlotte merely stared, and closed the door. Chica moved her head back. No more Chica… not after last time; not like Bonnie did any worse or anything. The cameras showed Foxy sitting outside his little cove, watching if anyone tried to get to her. He wasn’t earlier… hmm. Freddy was asleep, as per usual, and Bonnie was standing under a dim lamp.

Charlotte stood quaking in her fear; she almost couldn’t hold herself up with her crutches. Three o’clock… not a lot of action going on. Had they given up? Chica was eating a slice of pizza in the kitchen. The camera had been fixed in that room, so she could now see whatever was going on. Switching to the camera in front of Pirates Cove, Foxy was gone, and on the sign that usually read ‘out of order’ said ‘Run. NOW.’ What was this about?

Switching out of the view of the cameras, Foxy came running into the room, bellowing loudly. Charlotte screamed in retaliation, and tried swinging her crutch, but to no avail; he dodged like a professional. Pinned against the door she went, and Foxy held his hook up to her right eye.

“Aye…”

He muttered, pricking a bit beneath her eye; opening a little hole in which blood blossomed. It was as if he were trying to pop something to release tension… a tension she didn’t know about. Charlotte shuddered underneath his strong grip, and neither of them said a word. She couldn’t see the cameras to see if anyone else had noticed the loud roars from the pirate, and her fear that Bonnie and Chica were racing to meet up with her increased.

“Daughter a Ruz… Heh… y’don’t have th’ eye…”

What eye…? What eye was he talking about? Charlotte stared at him with a shaky glare, and watched as Foxy slowly poked above and below her right eye with the side his hook. She blinked rapidly at the touch of the cool metal against her skin, and watched as he brought the hook closer to the eye itself.

“Foxy… Foxy…! What are you-?!”

He hooked the eye through the socket, watching the white sclera swell a deep red. She let out a shattering scream along with what sounded like… a sob. With his teeth, he snapped his mouth over the eye and cut the cord connecting it with his incredibly sharp canine-like teeth. Charlotte’s crutches fell to her sides, and her body began to shake subconsciously. He watched her for a while, before saying something.

“Where’s th’ eye? Ruz… tell m’yer girl’s got th’ eyes…”

A pain rose in her now empty eye socket that felt like a popcorn kernel about to combust. Her vision then turned to opaque shades of blue and red. As Foxy gulped the eye down, he blinked down at her.

“She’s got th’ eye… don’t she.”

In place of both the ripped out eye and the one still intact the sclera developed into a deep shade of black, while the iris in one eye was blue, and red in the other. Foxy smiled deviously and watched as her eyes, so as she was not blinking, began to bleed. Her expression was identical to that of a corpse. Was she dead? Foxy brought her close and spun her around; blood splashing in all directions.

“M’Girl! M’Girl! Daughter a Ruz! Y’got th’ gift! Thar she is!”

Charlotte was dead silent. She still hadn’t blinked, and until she did, she would be in a comatose state. After a while of spinning her, Foxy stood her back up on her crutches and ran on out; rejoicing down the hallway back to Pirates Cove.

Instantly, she blinked rapidly, and to her surprise, nothing hurt. Foxy was gone, too… didn’t he rip out her eye? Looking in a nearby shattered mirror, she tried to keep from screaming. What was this? She looked like… one of them! Was she…? No! That couldn’t possibly be! This had to be a hallucination like Freddy said! Her heart beat echoed throughout her entire body, and the clock struck six. Freddy came in and saw her looking into the mirror in fear.

“Charlotte…?”

He asked her. She turned to look at him slowly, trembling dangerously.

“What’s wrong with me…?”

Freddy ran in and held her still, for she was struggling to stay still on her crutches.

“Oh… oh goodness… Ruz…”

Who was this Ruz? Her mom’s name was Raegan. Foxy said this Ruz was her mom. Were they stupid? Was she cursed now?! Freddy seemed to notice her fear, and began to explain to her.

“Charlotte… your family, they… they are special people. How cliché is this, do you think, having the acquaintance of the protagonist explain an unknown phenomenon? Ah… well, your mother went by the name of Ruz when she worked here… night shift, as well. She lived the five nights without a single mark… but that was only because we feared her. Her eyes… were the very reason why. You have them now… black sclera, and two abnormal iris’. Yours just so happen to be a neon red and blue… Ruz… hers were yellow and white. It’s different depending on their personality… I don’t know that full story, but… red means compassion, and blue… blue must mean something more.”

“I want to be normal… I thought I was normal… what… what’s happening to me…? It’s all because I… I got a job here, and… everything… my family is dead except my grandfather who’s perhaps unstable, as are my deepest friends… now that I’m here, everything is… nothing is the same. My mom’s name was Raegan… not Ruz, but… maybe she went by that name at a different time. I… am I going to frighten you now…? I don’t want to scare you… at least, you and Foxy…”

Freddy hushed her.

“Speaking is futile.”


	7. Chapter 7

No hospital visit the next day; her eye was perfectly fine. Foxy stayed with her, however; not providing her with any explanation as to why whenever she dared to ask. The two walked up and down streets; getting awkward stares from pedestrians, namely at Charlotte’s eyes and the pirate guy. She payed no attention to them, however, and one time, she even received a growl from a business man. In return, she hugged Foxy’s arm, getting his face to turn red faster than anything she had ever seen. The man gave them an ugly glare, and Charlotte only grinned when Foxy hesitantly moved his hook away from her in the means of not hurting her.

“Foxy, what do you want to do today? You offered to take me around anyway. The peg doesn’t seem to be getting any attention… maybe we can go for a run?”

“Runnin’ in a peg, me hearty?! No, no. We can’t possibly… run. I don’t want yeh hurtin’ yerself any more than ya already have.”

He sounded completely against the idea of a run… she wondered why. Well, it was just the two of them out here now. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were off doing their own thing. Charlotte felt like seeking Foxy’s idea on the whole idea of how they met in the first place, but waited until they got to a place where they could talk without anyone spying in on their conversation.

“Maybe… we could go up on that little hill? You can look down at an entire village from there… I hear it’s very beautiful.”

She chimed in, getting him to turn his eyes in the other direction. He sure was bashful today; she had never seen that side of him… that only sparked her curiosity. There had to be a story behind that. As they continued walking, his eye caught a poster that said there was going to be fireworks tonight at eight o’clock. Right now, it was six. Two hours was enough time to talk, right? Foxy hooked his arm around hers and led her to the hill, while she struggled to stay up with the lurch forward and the peg acting as a makeshift foot; courtesy of the pirate.

Up on the mountain, the view below was beautiful just as Charlotte had described it. She glanced down at the glowing lights below, and at the fire flies dancing around their heads that had already began to pop up; some even landing in her hair, making the shape of a wreath. It looked like a glorious crown; a crown fit for someone so gentle and kind as Charlotte Grimm. Foxy cackled his usual cackle, and let his feet dangle off the ledge, as did Charlotte shortly after.

“So… how did you meet Freddy and them?”

She began. The pirate sighed, and took in a deep breath. It wasn’t like the story was gruesome or anything. He never thought he’d have to tell anyone. That was Freddy’s job after they kept him in Pirates Cove, telling him to never come out unless they were gone. As to why… he didn’t know. They were all so close… why did they decide on keeping him ‘locked up’?

“Well… they found me while they were on ‘tour’, ‘r whatev’r yeh call it. I was aboard a ship, ‘nd… hmm… they said they felt bad fer me? I dunno why, me hearty. I’d done nothin’ to ‘em, so I can’t think o’ a reason ‘s t’ why they’d do t’at. Freddy’s better ‘t tellin’ th’ tale th’n I am. I’d ask ‘im next time y’see ‘im.”

It was an unusual story, but Charlotte went along with it. It sounded like Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie found him on a ship, perhaps alone, and decided to take him along? As what part of the crew…? From the posters hung up in the office, it seemed like Freddy was the lead vocalist, Chica danced, and Bonnie played guitar. Foxy played no part in it; she had never seen a poster for him. She nodded after replaying the memory in her head, and looked up to see the sky had darkened tremendously.

“Do you… do you know what they were like?”

“Aye… we was youngions; twelve ‘r somet’in’. Ten…? I ne’er learned t’count. Thar be a band… Freddy Fazbear’s. Went around th’ world faster th’n I coulda e’er sailed. I w’s quiet then; not knowin’ what t’ say when. They tried teachin’ me… di’n’t work like they hoped. I danced wit’ Roxy-… Chica. Roxy’s ‘er real name. Come t’think o’ it… I ne’er figured ou’ w’y Frederick want’d t’ever b’called ‘Freddy’. Mayb’ ‘e just played along wi’h it.”

Frederick? Freddy’s real name was Frederick, and Chica’s name was Roxy… that’s right! At the banquet, when Charles introduced her, he addressed her as Roxy, but said she preferred to be called by her nickname: Chica. So that’s where that came from! It must have been influenced by the band… and seeing that she was the only ‘chick’, it made a bit of sense. Charlotte would have never expected Freddy’s name to be Frederick… it fit him, though; he was always formally collected- sometimes, she might add. He never left without his suit and bow tie. She’d never seen him dressed in anything else.

“What’s Bonnie’s name, then? Or yours? Or… is Bonnie’s name just ‘Bonnie’?”

Foxy didn’t respond to her inquiry at first, and as he opened his mouth, there was a boom from above. The fireworks had started. The array of lights filled the sky wonderfully, and lit up Charlotte’s pale face like a flashlight. She stared at the lights in amazement, as there were screeches and booms and shatters from the sky. The two, sitting next to each other, both subconsciously reached for each other’s hands, and when they finally touched, they looked up at each other with flushed cheeks.

“A-Ah… sorry.”

“Oy…”

They both muttered, before they both scooted their hands back awkwardly. Foxy never had a chance to respond to her question… maybe he didn’t remember? How could he forget his name…? Maybe that’s why they kept him hidden? No… that’s silly; preposterous, even. What sort of reason was that to keep someone out from public eye?

The light show went on for a long whiles after, and it was getting pretty late… late enough for Foxy to begin dozing off. He leaned up against Charlotte’s arm and nuzzled her there, before making a sound that sounded vaguely like a purr and looking up at the light show lazily. Her cheeks lit up once more, and she wasn’t quite sure how to react. He was surprisingly… very warm. It was as if someone pressed a heating pad against her arm; it wasn’t too hot, and it wasn’t too cold. Was it normal for someone’s body temperature to be that high? Maybe it was because of his hair… that could be it. Slowly, she leaned on him gently to make sure not to irritate him, and they both watched the fireworks go on until it started to feel a little too lengthy.

By this point, Foxy was lying in her lap; looking up to stare at the colorful sky. Charlotte was still fixated on them, but not as much as she was beforehand. Directing her head down to see him, she began to speak.

“You… ah, never answered my question from earlier… do you remember your name?”

She began. Foxy huffed in return.

“Course I do, me hearty! Uh… ummm… hmm…”

His face looked puzzled for a while, before he made an angry expression that looked somewhat like a snarl.

“I rememb’r one name… it haunts me t’this day… Eugene.”

She smiled. Eugene sounded like a lovely name. Why was he so frustrated over it?

“Maybe that was the name your parents gave you, and you just forgot! Easy mistake to make, especially if you’ve been called Foxy for the past… I don’t know how many years.”

Closing his eyes, he opened them only to look straight into Charlotte’s eyes.

“Aye… I had no parents. Me parents were a pack a wolves among th’ wildest ‘f creatures.”

She was brought to silence. He had no parents? None at all? It sounded pretty cliché; being raised by wolves, but she didn’t find it unlikely. If it was true… it would be common knowledge that Foxy wouldn’t know that much. He had no one to educate him but the way of the hunt.  
“I… oh…”

She stuttered, as Foxy brought up his hook to brush back her hair that began to drop in front of her eyes. In return, he gave her a compassionate smile.

“Y’don’t need t’fear, me hearty… I’m here now as th’ man I was years ago.”

That wasn’t necessarily a good thing in Charlotte’s eyes, but at least he made up for it by trying to cheer her up. It was as if he were saying she had nothing to be sad about… which was the point he was reaching towards. Foxy brought the hook down slowly, and placed his hands on his chest.  
“Doe’n’t feel like a lot h’s changed, really…”

Charlotte didn’t respond, but instead looked down at the dark little village that had little to no lights; it was incredibly late, that was the reason why. Unexpectedly, he sat up, and pointed forward to what looked like the middle of nowhere.

“See out there, me hearty? Thar be th’ ship.”

At first, she tilted her head to the side, wondering if he was alright, before his hand crept up behind her hair and settled itself on the back of her head. As if immediately, she saw a vast sea beyond the grassy plains. The boat was like any pirate ship she could imagine off the top of her head, and she gasped in awe.

“That’s amazing…! I’ve… never seen a pirate ship before.”

“Now y’ have.”

Foxy pulled his hand back, and the beautiful sea before them vanished in the blink of an eye. He stood up, holding out his hand for her to hoist herself up, and walked down the hill with her, linking hands and entwining fingers. He made sure to go slow; she wasn’t quite accustomed to the wooden peg yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Freddy had dragged along Chica and Bonnie to a formal dinner held by his family. If anything were more boring than that, Chica would want to rip it apart until it was nothing more than a pile of nothing. Fazbear’s were the most boring people on the planet. They all wore those spectacles and whatnot whether they were half blind in the eye or not. They all dressed in the same thing basically; either a suit or a dress in black. Chica and Bonnie came in yellow and purple respectively, and the way Freddy scolded them at first for it was enough for them to laugh. Upon entering the fancy manor, they were greeted by two delicately dressed couples.

“Frederick Fazbear! Greetings to you!”

They chimed, taking his hand into theirs as if it were some glass slipper. Chica and Bonnie snickered to each other, and wandered off to the tables of food. Freddy took the plentiful greetings from his family with all due respect, even blushing bashfully a few times whenever they would remark how handsome he was. Handsome, in every respect of the word, was not one to describe him. Nonetheless, he kept his remarks to himself, and walked along to the little crowds of people.

“Geez, Bonnie. This is probably the most stank ass party I’ve ever been to! Remind me never to tag along with Freddy whenever he invites us to a family dinner party… even my family’s not this boring.”

Chica complained to Bonnie, as he was stocking up on carrots and bathing them in ranch dressing.

“Well that’s because your family is full of pot smokers and weed worshipers. Hell, they should have a reality TV show based off your family’s life.”

He retorted. She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder playfully, but hard, almost making him drop his entire messy concoction of carrots and dressing. He glared at her, and she did nothing more but tease him. Freddy would monitor them from time to time, at least when no one was interacting with him; hoping and praying the two wouldn’t cause a ruckus. With everything going on lately, he thought it was a good idea that they all had some time to let go.

“Frederick! My baby boyyy!”

His mother came calling after him, running up and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He made an unusually loud yelp, which even got the attention of Chica and Bonnie, who looked over with blank expressions, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Bonnie’s half-finished plate of carrots splashed onto the jacket of his suit, and Chica almost fell over. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she was losing her breath to the hilarious sight of Bonnie’s flushed cheeks staring down at his dripping lavender suit.

“Looks like someone’s thirsty! For carrots!!”

Chica choked out, holding onto the table for balance.

“It isn’t funny!”

He fumed, taking off the jacket, which literally got everyone’s attention; even a stern look from Freddy. Bonnie had taken that coat off a little too seductively. He was only trying to avoid getting ranch dressing and carrots on anything else! Luckily enough for him, he managed to wipe off the dressing with a napkin, and tied the sleeves around his waist like a jacket. Freddy scowled, and looked to see that his parents had left in the process. Exchanging another furious glare with the two friends, they gave him cheery waves, before retreating to another part of the hall.

“Bonnie, dude… we need a plan. This music is literally making my lungs hurt.”

She whispered to him in a serious tone, in which he merely rolled his eyes in response.

“It probably didn’t help that you laughed for, like, twenty minutes.”

Chica gave him a dull glare, and tugged on his arm as she poked her head around the corner. Her plan was to sneak past sight of everyone, run up on stage and take the microphone, while Bonnie teleported back to the pizzeria to pick up his bass guitar. She explained this to him at the last minute before action.

“Coast is clear… Bonnie, got the plan?”

Bonnie nodded, and took her hand.

“Don’t you think it’d be easier if I just teleported us up there?”

Chica scoffed.

“It’s less than a mile away! C’mon, we can walk, can’t we? It’d be different if we were Foxy.”

Bonnie was quiet, before giving an unsure nod. She snuck past a few people, luckily having no one look her way even though they stuck out like needles in a hay stack… or was it the other way around? Finally climbing up stage, she swiped the microphone from its current user and shoved him down to the ground. Gasps rose from the fancily dressed comrades, and Bonnie came back seconds later with his bass guitar. The several string players ran off with their instruments after Chica yelled a deafening whoop into the microphone.

“Heyyyyyy Fazbear’s! I’m Roxy, or Chica, I’d prefer, and I’m here today with Bonnie, my main man! We thought your music was too… what’s the word, boring? Dull? Irritating!? Yeah! So, here it is, my new hit single I made just a few seconds ago! It’s called ‘This Party Can Suck My Nonexistent Dick!’”

She then began singing ferociously into the microphone, and people began walking out; some even running. Freddy’s parents turned towards him, noticing his face was beet red. He wasn’t blushing, oh no, it was far from that.

“Frederick, are these your delinquent friends?!”

They mustered. Freddy was late to respond.

“I have nothing to do with their actions.”

He then ran up to the bottom of the stage and stomped his foot furiously; fists clenched. Chica stopped singing, and Bonnie’s notes turned into random plucks of strings.

“What do you two think you’re doing?!”

Chica smiled broadly, and pointed to Freddy down below.

“Yoooo, it’s the star of the showww! Freddy Fazbear! Man, he’s such a cool dude. Give it up for Freddy!”

No one clapped.

“I SAID GIVE IT UP!”

She demanded. Small, short claps rose from what was left over of the crowd. Roxy looked back down at Freddy to see him trembling in frustration.

“If you know what’s best for you… I suggest you run.”

He growled. Chica gulped, and leaned into the microphone for the last time.

“You all heard him… run for your lives!”

Then there were screams. Bonnie teleported instantly along with his guitar; sending a furious wave of interference from what sounded like an amp on crack. It pierced everyone’s ears, and as soon as everyone was out, the sound waves seized. This, however, did not stop Freddy in the least. His parent were already far ahead, and he was too busy chasing Chica around to even care. She was obviously frightened by the fact that he was chasing after her with those menacing claws exposed; those never meant anything good. There was something funny about it all, though… the whole scenario was basically a really fancy dressed man with a top hat chasing after another fancily dressed person. This got her distracted, and she ended up tripping over her own dress while she snickered.

Freddy pounced on top of her, and grabbed onto her neck tightly. She still had a smile on her face from her previous laughter, and put her hands up in surrender.

“I surrender, Freddy! I surrender!”

From behind him, Bonnie appeared, and gave him a firm kick across the back of the head, which… for the most part, snapped him out of it. Freddy was stunned for a while; his fingers askew, before looking down to see Chica grinning under him. He made a sound that sounded like one of disgust, and immediately got back up, holding a hand to the back of his head.

“You were seein’ red.”

Bonnie stated straightforwardly before Freddy even opened his mouth to speak. He nodded, and adjusted his top hat. It was falling off slightly; he was surprised it didn’t fall off completely.

“Let’s go home…”

He muttered in exhaustion, before Chica and Bonnie both let out loud, exaggerated sighs of relief. Bonnie gathered them all in a linked circle, and teleported them all back home to the pizzeria only to find Foxy and Charlotte collapsed, asleep, on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the Bite of 87 that ruined it all. It was a ferocious, unfortunate event. As to why it was called The Bite of 87, one would have had to be there to know. No, it did not happen in 1987; it was 2014 currently, and all of them were seventeen. The 87 stood for the eighty seven thousand it killed. Ravage dogs that underwent scientific procedures to reproduce mutatious cells escaped from their habilitation center, and fled off into the nearby town, where Frederick, Roxy, Bonnie, and Eugene were currently for a concert. They were unaware of the animal’s whereabouts, and not even Eugene, who had the attributes of a fox, could sniff them out.

“This is a bust, Freddy… This was supposed to be the concert! My parents were gonna come and everything! Now we gotta stay in the stupid bus… oh well, at least there are beds. I would have gone out there to get bitten by those dogs myself if there wasn’t a place to take a nice warm nap.”

Roxy ranted on. She wrapped herself in the blankets like a burrito, and glanced over at the other three who were standing around. Freddy didn’t seem too concerned about anything, except he did turn his direction to the window from time to time. Bonnie strummed a few notes on his guitar, soon playing a rhythmic tune, while Eugene swayed from time to time to the soft lullaby. At this year, they were all at least fourteen. Bonnie dyed his hair purple every other month whenever it began to fade back to its original blinding blonde. None of them had ever seen him with his original hair color; his taste was always changing, but Roxy swore that the day she saw his real hair color, she would cut off a chunk and put it in a museum.

“Hey, Freddy? You’ve been lookin’ gloom lately, man… is everything alright?”

Bonnie put his guitar down and turned his focus towards the boy sitting in front of the window, only staring out into the nothing before them. It was only a forested area. What much was there to see? Maybe he knew something about the dog’s locations that they didn’t? Freddy sighed, and brushed a set of fingers through his hair.

“This case of the rabid dogs has got me thinking…”

His memorable British accent was fading. Ever since he started singing, he began to sound more like… American? What was the right term for sounding ordinary? His family was an entirety of high class social business workers. They dressed like they were from the 1800’s, and spoke in the world’s strongest accents. When Freddy was younger, however, he also held this accent. It was strong, alright. Maybe a little too strong for a seven year old. They started singing and performing together when they were like, what, ten? They’d known each other long enough to be able to list their traits by the back of their hand… all except for Eugene, who they didn’t mention a lot aside from concerts.

“Ah, man. When you think, it’s never good. Stop thinkin’, would ya!? Nah, I’m kiddin’. I’m just sayin’, maybe you should chill?”

Bonnie finished, before picking up his guitar to strum a few notes. Eugene began his swaying once more, and Roxy watched as she poked out of the covers. Abrupty, Freddy got up. Everyone’s attention turned towards him, even Eugene.

“There’s someone out there.”

He spoke nonchalantly, before storming out of the vehicle. Roxy almost flipped out of the bed trying to get out, but someone thankfully came to her assistance. Red hair… Eugene.

“Thanks, Foxy.”

She muttered under Bonnie’s shouting.

“Whoa! Yogi senses tingling? What’s going on?!”

The three followed Freddy outside, who was staring into the wooded area. Signs littered the tree trunks that said not to trespass, and immediately upon noticing them, Roxy could have sworn she saw him clench his fists.

“There was someone there…”

The four walked slowly towards the woods, mostly out of fear. The dogs… what if they got bit? It was life or death, now. Freddy was pushing it. Only a few inches in the woods, and Eugene made a sound, which everyone thought was a furious snarl, but that snarl was from a dog, not a fox. Eugene fell over with a thud against the branches, and Roxy hopped up on Bonnie’s back.

“Down, boy! Bad dog!”

She scolded, as Bonnie tried to run; only to get bitten in the heel by one of the several dogs.

“My Achilles heel…!”

He gasped, before falling down with Roxy’s weight on him.

“I hope I didn’t break anything, dude… Ah!”

A black dog dug its fangs into her arm, and she fell over instantaneously. Freddy was the last one standing, with all four of the dogs circling around him; trapping him. He was silent, keeping his hands forward as if to keep him away. If they were all dead as everyone were to assume them to be, he had to keep fighting; he couldn’t let the band die down, even if it was just him. He’d find a way.

“Bite me.”

He snarled, before doing a completely unexpected, expertly back flip over towards a trunk. He scaled up the bark as if he were born to do this, until one dog grabbed onto his suit. Curses to whoever created drape-like suits…! From four times the yanking on his outfit, his grip finally gave in, and he plummeted to his doom. Two dogs one side, two on the other… all plunging their venomous fangs into his sides. If the sensation of falling wasn’t enough… his body was numb, and it felt as if someone were pouring acid into his brain. Is this what death felt like?

His question would soon be answered… when the three woke up at the community jail.

…

Roxy sat up to see that Freddy and Bonnie were already up. Where was Eugene? Oh no…

“Guys…? Where’s Foxy? Did he…?”

She stuttered, tears swelling in her eyes. Who wouldn’t cry in a situation like this, she’d later claim. Bonnie held his head down, and Freddy looked as pale as a ghost, cringing at every breath. His apparel was tattered awfully; ripped in several places. Bonnie’s face was scratched up a bit, but at least his purple contacts shrouded his blood shot eyes.

“No. He… he’s mentally damaged.”

Bonnie muttered. He kept his hands in his lap as he sat criss cross apple sauce on the cold concrete floor of the cellar. Freddy said not a word. Roxy sighed, and went to lie down, before hitting her head against the ground, and immediately shooting back up like a jack in the box.

“Remind me never to nap here, guys… …. Bonnie, am I going blind, or are you, like, flickering?”

She trailed off, noticing that Bonnie was indeed flickering. It was as if he were being projected from an old movie projector. He still kept his head down, but soon the flashing grew slower, and it was becoming more clear that something was happening.

“Freddy? Freddy!! Bonnie’s gone mad!”

Freddy immediately shot up, and went to help the purple hair guitarist stay down.

“Guys… get off… I wanna go home… let me go home…”

It was at this sentence that Freddy realized what Bonnie was doing. It was incredibly out of the ordinary, and out of human capability, but… he was teleporting.

“Bonnie, stop. You’re teleporting home, and you’re risking yourself between here and the realm of time and space. If you get stuck in between those two, there’s no way we can get you out. Please, Bonnie; stay with us…!”

If there was anything Roxy wasn’t expecting to hear from the fanciest guy on the planet, it would be what he just said. Was he a secret sci-fi fan? How did he know all this? Maybe he was just so well educated that he knew about mutation. That’d be cool to talk about one day. The guitarist froze, and looked up at Freddy in bewilderment.

“You can’t be serious…”

 

Silence wavered throughout the cell, and the singer soon broke it with a nod and response.

“I believe it is from the bites. Don’t you remember? They said the dogs were treated with mutatious DNA cells. We have what they have. Normal people aren’t living through this… eighty seven thousand have already been killed, and more than four dogs are running wild as we speak.”

Roxy and Bonnie listened intently, before a guard approached the cell. He was dressed in a black uniform; wow, what did black remind Roxy of, she wondered sarcastically. Freddy stood up, as he always would, standing up as the leader. He approached the guard, who took a step back in the process. Confused, he was going to say something, but let the one on patrol speak first.

“Your friend… the fox guy. He’s not doin’ too well. He thinks he’s… a pirate.”

Roxy snorted at the comment, and Bonnie punched her in the shoulder a bit more harshly than he would have. Freddy’s eyes widened, but he released the sudden tension quicker than he received it.

“Very well… his name is Eugene Peter. At least, that’s as much as we have been able to get out of him.”

Freddy replied, getting a nod in return as the guard ran off. He sat back down in their circle, and planned out what was to happen the next few days, not only with helping Foxy out, but what they were going to do knowing that everyone probably thought they were crazy because they lived the bite.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been years since that bite… it sure bit them in their career. Everything was going down the drain faster than Freddy could keep up, which irked him to the point of restlessness. Chica and Bonnie were chilling in the kitchen, digging through the refrigerator for anything good to eat. The four bought an abandoned pizzeria for their concert hall, and provided entertainment for all ages. It was old and rickety; some of the lights were even going out, including the corner Freddy was sitting close to as he drummed his fingers on the table irritatingly. Bonnie snapped a carrot in half and put one of the halves in his mouth like a cigar.

“Freddy, yo. Don’t get all stressed out because we aren’t getting any business. It’s the whole bite thing, man… I swear, people don’t ever forget those things.”

Bonnie spoke with an awkward lisp as he took a large chunk off of the carrot, chewing it obnoxiously. Chica nudged him harshly, chuckling a bit before giving him a stern glare. The guitarist only snickered, and continued playing around with the vegetable. Freddy, however, didn’t seem amused in the least.

“It’s not that I’m concerned about…”

He muttered back. He looked to be… hunched over a bit as he sat; a terrible sight to see him in. Being as formal as he was, slouching was like an insult. He must have been really agitated. Roxy, knowing this, walked over to him, as Bonnie mocked with an ‘It’s not that I’m concerned about’ in a goofy voice.

“Freddy, I know how you feel, bro… It’s hard, but we gotta keep strong. Like what Mama Fazbear says! …Eat your vegetables…? Bonnie, am I saying that right?”

Chica turned around briefly to look back at her friend, while Freddy sat there in deep thought.

She wouldn’t know what mama would say… why does she think she’d know?

… No one would know. No one would understand.

No one understands… no one… understands… how I feel.

Balling a fistful of his suit in his grip, he soon felt the tightness of the clothes give way. … Odd. Chica still hadn’t turned around yet, and he took this as his chance to analyze. Pulling his hands away, he stretched his fingers forward to reveal a set of claws replacing his fingernails. They were acceptable in length, and they had a dim glare to them, as dark as night; it was as if his nails had tried camouflaging into his suit and growing two times in length in the process. Bewildered by this discovery, he shot up and hid his hands inside the jacket to his suit. This racket unfortunately got the other two’s attention.

“Freddy? What is it? Did Foxy get out again hunting for S.S George Washington?”

Chica joked, before he turned around, staring into her with fear in his eyes. Chica didn’t understand this, but took it as a warning that there was something going on. Bonnie still munched away at his carrot, before spitting out a ‘What?’ as everyone turned to him.

“Dude, talk to us! You’re scarin’ me, matey!”

She tried not to laugh at her joke, as she tried to approach him to lay a loving, compassionate, friendly hand on his shoulder. He pulled away unexpectedly and shook his head.

“No… don’t get near me.”

Chica turned to exchange a nervous look with Bonnie, before going back to try and reach Freddy again, this time him almost falling over from running into the table. He held one hand out for balance, and immediately pulled it back, thinking Chica or Bonnie saw it. Luckily, not one of them did.

“Somethin’s up with Freddy. If he isn’t gonna say anything… should we force it out of him?”

Chica suggested.

“I’ll get the knife and the spider kit.”

Bonnie shrugged.

“No!!! No, no! That won’t be necessary! Alright, alright!!”

Freddy pleaded, as he held out his hands in full view; claws still exposed. Chica gasped lightly, before approaching them and running her finger down the claw of his index finger. She nodded to herself, and looked back over at Bonnie, who gave her a nod back. They had both come to the conclusion that… this was indeed the result of the bite. It just hadn’t been revealed until now.

“Freddy, I know you probably don’t wanna hear this, buddy, but… you’re one of us. You lived the bite, this is what you got. Happy birthday.”

Freddy’s eyes widened at the girl’s words. She sounded so… sullen about it, as if it put a weight on everyone’s shoulders to know that he was crazy. He didn’t want this! He was still Frederick Fazbear, right? Right?! He shook his head slowly as he crept away, before taking off in a mad sprint up the stairs. Chica turned to Bonnie and shrugged.

“Was it something I said?”

…

Freddy slammed the door to the little room that led access to the roof and approached the edge of the building slowly; looking down at every step he took. God, if he wasn’t starving- that kinda ruined the moment… stupid Fazbear genes. When was he not hungry? Anyway, as he sat down along the edge, he brought his knees up to wrap his arms around them; lying his head down on the rest it provided him with. His claws clicked together when they made contact, and he sighed as the cold air blew past.

“What have I become…? This bite, it has… it has destroyed… everything… Everything I ever held dear… is gone. My band, my career, what’s next? My parents…? It feels like I haven’t sang a song in a million years… ah, a beautiful metaphor for a song… but alas, no tune of inspiration!”

He dug his claws into his legs before flinching back when they prodded him. That wasn’t the smartest idea, but he played along with it. Everything he said was true. Ever since the bite of 87, no one came to see them perform. Their entire pay went to the gutters, and time and time again, his parents would call to ask if he wanted to come back home, to which he would respond with ‘no’ like the cursed one he was. Was there anything else out there waiting for its chance to surprise him with terrible fate? Was it just his bad luck?

He didn’t want to leave the band behind, but it was all broken now. Eugene had no sense of who he was, Chica couldn’t keep half of her telekinesis and flying (?) under control, and Bonnie teleported to stores to steal groceries and souvenirs from foreign countries. If anyone asked them what they received in their career, they would pull out the billions of nick nack things from around the world.

“Curses… curses… curses…”

As he hid his face in his hands, he began to sob. Without him knowing, his nails shrank back into what looked to be sockets of some sort, and his nails were visible once more. As he lied down to look up at the starry sky, he sighed, before his stomach rumbled.

“True curse, the Fazbear family.”

Freddy got up to leave, before slowly walking to the door, opening it, and thundering down the stairs. Chica could be heard laughing at the sound of his feet banging on the matted metal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOME BLOOD CLOSE TO THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm super sorry for the really long delay! Lots of fandoms... life... etc.

“Oh my god, Foxy! Keep your hands to yourself!”

Chica teased, swinging around the doorway as Bonnie stumbled in after her with laughter. Freddy let out an exhausted sigh, and got a chance to briefly behold the completely embarrassed expression the pirate had on his face. His arms were wrapped tightly around Charlotte’s scrawny body, and as her eyes fluttered open from the racket the two friends made, the black sclera of her eyes glazed over with a soft layer of sleepy tears.

“Ch-Chica!”

She gasped, before Foxy lurched his arms back and shot upward onto his feet (if his one peg counted as a foot). He puffed out his chest defensively and stood on his tip toes with a stern, pirate-like stare in his eye.

“Arr… I do not touch the laddy! I simply… embrace her… as I embrace me pile a gold…”

The pirate snarled, getting only more laughter from the blonde. Bonnie had already laughed his way over to the stage like the psychic he was and plugged his guitar into the amp before adjusting it in his arms; not playing any cords yet. Chica wiped a tear from her eye as she retorted back at him.

“You mean the booty?”

Bonnie choked in hysterics into the microphone he had been also setting up previously; getting Freddy to jump a little and Charlotte who nearly had a heart attack. Taking it as his chance to assist, he walked over to the girl and held out a hand to assist her back on balance.

“Thank you, Freddy…”

She mumbled, getting a gentle nod from the other in return. He would have given her the usual gesture of the top hat, but seeing that he was not even a meter away from her, it would only result in him whacking her straight in the face. That’s the last thing she needed after dealing with… everyone.

“Yes, me booty! … No! Not that kinda booty!”

Foxy hissed, quickly sending his hook up under the blonde’s neck. She put her hands forward in surrender, not being able to seize her now brief grins, before the guitarist decided to start the show back up. With a gentle strum on the strings, he sang,

“Oh, Foxy… we know you love Charlotte… You could have stayed in your little cove… but instead, you wrecked shit…”

If one looked closely on Foxy’s forehead, one would see a rather large throbbing vein. His eyes were wide with fury, and he spun around to face that sarcastic little Bonnie. He began to growl… but those growls obviously didn’t sound human. Charlotte reached her hand out to stop him, but Freddy held her back; shaking his head.

“Bonnie shouldn’t have said anything. He deserves it.”

Well, that was a whole new side to Mister Fancy McButtons. Perhaps he really did deserve it… she’d never seen this side of everyone. Maybe just Chica and Bonnie and… maybe Foxy? She’d only seen him react like that so many times; it wasn’t every day someone would purposely want to tick him off. He was… well, more or less, like a fox. Nudge him the wrong way, and you were in for a good fight. The pirate wasn’t one to give in so easily, and to see that he had lost his hand in a fight, he was as sturdy as stone when it came to quarreling.

“Y’Little…! Keep yer sweet little mouth shut, you rabbit!”

Foxy brandished his hook in the air angrily like an elderly person would their cane. Bonnie just snickered.

“Rabbit? Never been called that before!”

“I ain’t finished yet, me hearty!”

It seemed there was no more room for words; Foxy was already scaling up the stage (without the assistance of stairs) and pouncing on top of Bonnie, ripping at anything in reach. Of course, from that sort of torture, there were screams. Some were little squeals (which were whenever Foxy managed to slice through a layer of the guitarist’s skin; not often), but the real screams were when the pirate plucked the strings in half like strands of hair. He did that with pleasure, and a frightening gleam in one eye, as the one beneath him begged for him to stop.

“No, please! Anything but my precious baby!! I’ll do anything!”

Foxy hooked his ‘finger’ through the skin right under Bonnie’s lower lip and into his mouth; getting blood to pour around the glistening metal and the metallic taste overall to overflow in the other’s mouth. His eyes widened, and he stared in utter terror at the one above him.

“Maybe that’ll shut yeh up.”

Through a moment’s silence from everyone; Charlotte in horror, Frederick a bit frazzled, and Chica overall stunned, Bonnie’s purple eyes went to black with cryptic pupils perhaps the size of the tip of Foxy’s hook.

“You forgot I could do this~”

The guitarist hummed, using telepathy to talk to the culprit. How could he forget?! Bonnie was by far at an advantage; he could use any psychopathic power he wanted as long as it was in his power range! Wherever that range ended… hopefully it wasn’t too long. The pirate went flying back, and Charlotte squeaked; running up to the stage (with Freddy shouting at her to stop) in attempts to separate them. There was a considerably large hole under Bonnie’s lip, and her lover’s hook was coated in crimson.

“Y-You guys…! Please, stop! Bonnie!! Why did you have to say that?!”

She pleaded, getting him to turn around to face her just in time before he was going to pelt Foxy into the ground with punches. He merely stared, before his words echoed through her head. It felt odd having to communicate to him like that… but perhaps it came in handy when he actually needed it.

“Slip of the tongue, eh? It was funny, you gotta admit! Foxy’s just over emotional.”

He wasn’t going to take any of this seriously, was he? Taking matters into her own hands, she went up to the pirate and knelt down to hug him and support him to sit up straight. He nuzzled against her briefly, before opening his eyes and sending a growl in the guitarist’s direction; returning to his nuzzling momentarily.

“Oh, I see how it’s gonna be. Heh… c’mon, Chica. I need to fix up big time… I got, like, fifty billion stains on here. Blood and ranch dressing… interesting mix.”

No one really spoke after that, and departed in silence; Chica and Bonnie to their rooms and Freddy to Foxy and Charlotte. When he finally approached, he looked down at them with a blank stare, before pulling off a smile.

“You really care for him, don’t you? That’s… very admirable. After everything you’ve done and everything I’ve seen you two do for each other… it’s amazing. Charlotte… you know you don’t have to be afraid to ask us anything. Friends are family, right? I may be late, but… welcome to our happy little family, Miss Grimm.”

 

Her features glowed, and she gave a nod in approval; continuing to hold Foxy close just as he had done for her.


	12. Chapter 12

“Frederick Cornelius Albus Fazbear! That boy…! He’ll be bustling around with the doppelgangers if we don’t get him back inside… Frederick!! Hurry up with those flowers! You have dishes to prepare for tonight’s banquet!”

His mother shouted from within the mansion’s boundaries. They lived like royalty, the Fazbear family. The entire lineage from each and every generation lived within one big mansion; Frederick Fazbear being the heir to all this land and business and fame. He was their only son and the only child upon the private property. One knew it was private property when they saw ‘FAZBEAR’ written upon the gates bordering the entire house.

“Coming, mother! Just one moment!”

Little Frederick shouted back; taking a good whiff of the roses before dashing back inside with laughter. The maid, Franziska, was standing by the door with a blanket in her hands which she used to scoop up his small figure in her loving arms.

“What were you doing out there, Frederick? It’s terribly frigid; you could catch cold!”

Her accent was hard to get used to, but the entire household had the same strong accent as well. They lived along the borders of California; the business in which they were all linked to in some way not too far off from their home. Frederick’s father, also Frederick (the sixteenth), was the one who was most away doing work; he was the business tycoon of the… business tycoons.

“The roses smelled wonderful, Franny! I couldn’t help but sniff them before they withered!”

With a gentle grin from the maid, she walked him to the sofa that was identical to a cloud whenever one sat upon it. It absorbed their figure like jello, but the comfort it provided was like no other. Along the side table, there was a platter of various cheeses and a small mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate. That mug was probably the cheapest thing in the house. Franziska walked away shortly after; leaving him to his lonesome as he plopped little squares of cheese in his mouth; feeding them to some invisible person next to him.

“Eat up, Francis! It’s really cold out… and cheese is yummy!”

Unfortunately, just as he said that, his mother happened to walk by in one of her many queen-like gowns. She wore busheling animal furs of highest delicacy, and smelled like flowers of the greatest expense. Her hair was always done in an up-do, and her amount of makeup could be easily matched to that of a circus clown.

“Frederick?? Who is this Francis you always speak of, darling? Do not talk to people who do not exist! They are futile and unworthy of your attention! Boys… I’ll never even begin to understand their thought process…”

She scolded; murmuring the final part to herself as she proceeded onward. His expression dropped, and he ate the little bit of cheese for Francis, snuggling into the soft embrace of the blanket. Francis was Frederick’s invisible friend. He had no real friends; at least not in the house or at school. Being the only child in the Fazbear Mansion, it could get lonely fairly quickly if no one else wanted to play with you. Franziska would keep him company from time to time, but he was at least seven; old enough to be in the first grade and at least start showing signs of the Fazbear blood, also known as taking an interest in business.

However… Frederick wasn’t like that. He hated the business for all he cared; the last thing he wanted was to have the more responsibility than his father and everyone else in his family combined. Business, business, business… that’s all the family was. All their money came from that as did their fame. Sure, Frederick wasn’t acknowledged all too much, but whenever they heard of his last name, they would start treating him like royalty. That was the last thing he wanted. His whole life he had been treated like a precious jewel. Sure, all parents treated their children like that, but not necessarily how his parents pulled it off.

By jewel, he meant like a fragile flower that could lose its petals at the slightest movement; even being outside made Mister and Mrs. Fazbear cautious. He wasn’t brought out to any other kind of social event, but whenever there was a banquet at their house, he had to be present. No locking himself up in his room, no hiding away to read, none of that. Frederick Fazbear had to be like the rest of the Fazbear’s; dignified, extroverted, and polite. Of course, he had some of those traits, but he couldn’t necessarily call his optimism a talent; if anything, he was horrible at socializing. He was more of the silent type, which was completely out of whack for the Fazbear’s.

Ah, and why is it strange, one may ask? There were no other families entwined with the Fazbear’s; one was to marry a cousin or somewhat of the Fazbear lineage. If not… you were immediately thrown out as an outcast to the entire family; never to be acknowledged or even remembered ever again. You were gone. The last thing Frederick wanted to do was disappoint his family (and having that happen to him), so many of his feelings were locked up in that itty bitty heart of his. None of his parents or relatives ever asked for his opinion on much of anything, even when it came to little things such as the preferred flavor of cake for his birthday. They would get him carrot cake every year, and he despised carrot cake.

After a few more moments of self-loathing, Frederick nabbed the platter of various cheeses and little mug of cocoa up to his bedroom; where he remained for the rest of the evening until the banquet. Of course, at this point in time, his aunt Beatrice had to catch him.

“You little cockroach! Where are the plates?! The silverwear?! The champagne glasses?! Scoot your little behind downstairs, young man! This is no time to be lollygagging!”

Aunt Beatrice was a beastly lady. She was from no specific side of the family; they were all Fazbears anyway. Needless to say, she was from his mother’s side. She ate like a pig and she drank as if it were the end of the world. If one would actually take the time to weigh and measure her, she’d be identical to the size of a wooly mammoth.

“B-But Aunt Beatrice! Supper isn’t for another six hours!”

He retorted with that strong accent of his (that everyone had adopted as well).

“No matter! Get moving! I don’t want to see a single stain or a single thing missing! Everything must be in order, mister! Go on!!”

She scolded. Of course, little Frederick did as he was told and set up all the tables with all the necessary things each seat needed. The entire process took hours upon end, but by the time he was done, he looked back at all his hard work and patted himself on the back. As he was leaving, his mother just so happened to walk by and gasped loudly; frightening him, thinking there was something wrong.

“Frederick!! Did you do this…?”

She muttered, getting a strong nod from the boy.

“Yes, madam! It took three hours! Three more hours until supper, as well!”

Scooping him up into her arms, she planted a plethora of kisses all over his face with that messy red lip stick she constantly had on. He grinned, and she continued to shower him with words of grace.

“It looks wonderful, sweet heart! Everything will be delectable, all thanks to you! Franziska will be making tonight’s meal; would you like to assist her with the dessert?”

The boy’s eyes gleamed, and a broad smile grew upon his lips.

“Yes, please!!”

Letting him back down to his feet, she proceeded to watch as he ran for the kitchen like an athlete at a marathon. Luckily enough, the banquet went marvelously, but at the toast was a different story…

 

“For Frederick Cornelius Albus Fazbear’s first official day of public elementary school for first grade tomorrow at precisely eight o’clock!”


	13. Chapter 13

Here he was, standing in front of his new school; clutching onto his mother’s hand as she walked him up to the doors. Children ran by excitedly, bashing against the two of them (not without getting firm scolds from Mrs. Fazbear). His hair was professionally done by his Aunt Petunia, who was a hair stylist aside from the family business and wore a professional looking black suit with an itty bitty top hat, if that didn’t make it awkward enough.

“M-Mother… what if they don’t like me or think I’m weird?”

He whimpered, wiping his tears with his sleeve; his mom swatting his hand away.

“Don’t rub your sleeve against your face, Frederick! If no one likes you, you have the full right by our family to tell them that you are a Fazbear! Nice and proud! Remember, be a Fazbear. I don’t need you turning into a gangster in one day. Have a wonderful day, Frederick~!”

She hissed, before turning that attitude around and singing to him goodbye. With that, her fancy 1800’s carriage strolled by; the horses catching the attention of the children asking to pet them. As she climbed in, she instructed the two men sitting on the outside to get a move on, and they strolled away. Frederick was left in front of the doors that were sucking in children like a vacuum cleaner.

It wasn’t too hard to find his classroom; some older students assisted as well. They all complimented on his outfit, but some pointed and laughed. This was a great start… he couldn’t wait for class to start. In first grade, there were round tables where students would sit in a group, and of course, he got paired with most of the popular kids, or at least a few that the other students knew well. Their names were Roxy Douglass and Bonnie Lopez. Roxy had short blonde hair and a t-shirt with a little chicken on it. She had blue eyes and tattered shorts that a seven year old really shouldn’t be wearing. Her sandals didn’t make it much better; the sun reflecting off the glitter nearly blinded him.

Bonnie, however, was… odd. He had purple hair and purple eyes. Literally everything about him was purple aside from his skin color which was a pale, sickly white. His hair was long enough to nearly reach his eyes, but he kept it parted for most of the time. It would fall in front of his line of vision frequently, but he would brush it away like it was nothing. From what Frederick had observed, Roxy and Bonnie were really close friends.

“Bonnie, Roxy? Please introduce yourselves to the new student.”

The teacher projected. Were they all not new? Was he the only new one? His eyes widened, and he slowly took off his top hat and held it close.

“Can’t he read? My name’s right in front of me on the name tags!”

Some of the students laughed, but neither the teacher nor Frederick found it funny. The teacher tapped their foot, before pointing to Roxy, then back at Frederick.

“Alright, alright, mister goody two shoes. I’m Roxy Douglass, and this here is my best friend forever, Bonnie… Lopez. His family is really normal and boring and my family smokes a lot. Who’re you?”

This Roxy girl sounded like a real winner. Wasn’t this the complete opposite as to what his mother wanted his friends to be? They were seven, and yet they acted like premature teenagers… this was frightening. Or perhaps this was the norm, and he was never out enough to realize it. That could be the case, for all he knew.

“I’m… Frederick Fazbear.”

The entire class gasped, except for Roxy, who laughed.

“Is that voice real?! Oh my gosh, you sound like some dude from British!”

The girl continued to laugh, before the teacher grabbed her ruler and slammed it against the desk.

“Quiet! We have a Fazbear in our class…”

The teacher glared in Frederick’s direction, and he sank into his seat; covering his mouth with a portion of his top hat. They eventually told the class their name; Miss Summer, if that wasn’t cliché enough for a first grade teacher. Everything was surprisingly easy; it was all review from last year’s homeschooling for kindergarten! He had college professors and everything teach him all he needed to know for first grade… maybe a little too much; they were talking about how to add and subtract single digit numbers.

“This is so hard… hey, British, can you help a girl out?”

Roxy murmured in the middle of the lesson while Frederick was paying close attention to Miss Summers.

“What do you need help with? She’s explaining how to do it right now.”

He replied. She rolled her eyes and muttered ‘never mind’ under her breath. The rest of the day went on like this until recess. Recess… it was like going outside whenever he was asked to mend the flowers! He was happy to be outside; to see the new scenery, but there wasn’t anything interesting. If anything, there were only huge jungle gyms and such. The children were swinging around like chimpanzees at the zoo… nothing he would ever do. Watching everyone play and waiting for someone to offer to play with him, he eventually gave up and tied an extra jump rope to a tree; holding the other end.

“Francis, want to play jump rope? We don’t have jump rope at home… b-but it’s fun! You just… jump over the rope!”

After a bit of instructing, Frederick soon began to spin the rope rhythmically; before he began to grin and giggle. This was really fun! Francis seemed to be having fun too! How could this get any better?! People actually began to stare, and one of the teachers thought he was having mental hallucinations, but decided not to say anything. When the whistle blew to line up and go back inside, kids pushed him and teased him, saying things like,

“Haha! You have no friends, you have no friends!”

“Who’re you playing jump rope with? The air?”

“Stupid, stupid!”

“Mister Fancy Pants doesn’t even have any friends! Who’s fancy now, fat butt??”

That was an excellent boost to his current state. This was all too overwhelming… and it was only the first day! He had the impact of his family already an issue, and now this? He almost broke down, but was reassured by the thought of Francis being there for him. As he went to the back of the line, he took one last look at the jump rope still there; noticing it waver around with the steady winds.

“Have fun, Francis… I’ll be inside if you need me…”

The boy gave a smile in the direction of the tree, before some teachers for the next recess came over to try and untie the jump rope from the tree…

But to no avail.


End file.
